Calling Me Home
by Mel Angel
Summary: Updated! Go me! Take one goth-chick, one Obi-Wan, the planet of Coruscant. Shake well and serve.
1. T'was a vision before me

A.N. - I know this doesn't start out as your typical Star Wars fic. I PROMISE that it *WILL* be a SW fic. Mary Sue's eat your heart out. HA. I hate that term, by the way. "Mary Sue." What does it mean, anyway? It's like... any romantic fic involving a famous guy and a girl hooking up is a "Mary Sue" these days. It used to be the pathetic plotline stories that hooked 'em up. JUST the pathetic ones. The ones that had no substance. That had no depth. So what if they get together. But now I'm ruining the ending for you... and I haven't even written the part where they meet! Muahaha... I'm evil. Ahem.   
  
Anyway.... The typical disclaimers inserted here. I don't own Star Wars.. or those characters claimed by George Lucas and Lucas Films. Wish I did. I'd have my own lil display case for each character.. it would be fun. Also, don't steal *my* characters or titles. The band name is *mine* thank you. Anyways.. oh yeah... Please don't sue. If there's a qualm with it, tell me. Otherwise, you'll just be getting the pocket lint I own. I'm poor. Well... a college student. That goes hand in hand with near-bankruptcy. Reviews are a wonderful thing... though I might be removing this fic from FF.net if they ban actor-based fiction. A protest of mine. WELL. That said and done... on with the story!!!  
_________________________________________________________  
  
It started like any story might, just like any other day in the Mid-Atlantic states might begin like: raining. In fact, there was little difference between this day and any other at it's origin. A light drizzle had begun around four a.m., setting an enchanting silver sheen over the world, hazing an overly hot sun and there by earning the gratitude of all but the neighborhood children, who detested the rain for the sole reason that it kept them indoors.  
  
Every so often a sharp crack of illumination sizzled the summer's congested sky. After all, it was the hottest season and that meant almost every rainstorm came with at least ONE lightning bolt. Most came with more.  
  
Damp, muggy air wafted into Alyssa's bedroom, billowing the paper-thin, mint hued curtains like a phantasm into the room. Groggy from her night's rest the slim girl stirred, rolling over between clinging cotton sheets to peer a glazed gaze upon the glowing numbers of her bedside clock. Seven a.m. Time to get up and ready herself for a show-night. She was a violinist for a gothic band - "Tears of Hope" - and though it only took her five minutes to throw on her costume, there were rehersals and hair curling to do, tuning of her violin once more, and setting up the stage.  
  
Sleep-numbed stems swung out from the mattress, staggering upon the floor a few times before standing properly. Arms raised like a cat above her head, clawing at the ceiling lightly a few moments, then off she tumbled toward the bathroom she and a bandmate shared, turning on the water to warm up after a night of... well.. cooling a *little* bit. While the water was heating up she dug out her makeup kit, peering through the contents to figure out what she'd bring with her this night. A sparkling black lipstick she loved mainly because it contained more glitter than a fairy. Her smudge-proof jet eyeliner to create a rather egyptian look upon her face... and a small packet of stick-on gems. All were collected and put into pockets here and there on her outfit, save for the lipstick which she would later stick in her violin case. The water finally reached the nice, steaming temperature she enjoyed and she proceeded to shower herself.   
  
Once sufficiently clean, she continued her quest to get ready. Her unruly hair was taken from it's curly tangles and brushed, then stuck into curlers to tame the locks into proper form. While they were setting her hair in place, she dressed. Fishnet stockings were slung on after her underwear.... then came the red, plaid skirt with the zippers up each side (pockets for her gear, actually), and a transparent, long sleeved top.  
  
Two hours after she woke, Alyssa was as ready as she ever could be. Her prized acoustic violin had been polished, primed, and placed into the case she'd had altered specifically for her. It worked much like a guitar case - able to be carried on hand or by using the straps she had put upon it to wear on her back. It was rather ingenious, really. Inside the case were compartments for two CD's and one night's selection of makeup - if she used the travel-sized versions. In addition to all of that, there was still the proper place for the bow and resin block, as well as the assumed instrument. It was her "trademark" in the band, this case of hers.  
  
She skittered into her closet one more time, pulling out a black satin ribbon to wrap around the elastic used to bind her hair into a curly ponytail. Taking a deep breath, she turned to leave her walk-in closet, a smile of anticipation upon midnight-painted lips. 


	2. My world was not yours

The violin case clutched in Alyssa's balmy hand clattered to the floor the moment she stepped from the closet. This ... this had to be a dream or some sort of elaborate joke. Some cruel trick to scare her ... to drive her insane. A hand flew backward to grip the door handle behind her -- to return to the sanctuary of her closet -- only to discover that the handle wouldn't budge. Never mind the fact that it had miraculously changed shape in the split second it had taken for her brain to register the fact that she was no longer home.  
  
There was no escape.  
  
Creatures wandered past her, some wearing ornate dresses and robes, others clad in plain trousers and tunics, and still some wore nothing at all. Few looked human. Even less held an appearance of kindness. Brown oculars focused as best they could, but the scene before her kept blurring into a prism'd mess. She stumbled forward, interrupting the stream of beings, all going *somewhere,* all bustling around like New York City at rush hour when a famous band was playing the Garden.  
  
The moment she stepped out, a frog-faced creature croaked and jabbered at her in a language she didn't understand. He appeared, for all intents and purposes, rather pissed off as padded fingertips flailed at her in accusing gestures. This was too much! Her staggering sent her backward, tripping over her violin case and landing on her backside, a yelp of shock registering upon her lips. 'Goddess help me...!' came a mental plea, desperate and frightened.  
  
The Goddess did not come, but sent the God in her stead. At least, that was what Alyssa's mind mused when a man -- seeing her form drop from view only to release that sharp cry -- came hurriedly through the crowds. People moved aside for him, even if they had no idea he was coming and to Alyssa, he was quite an amazing creature, simply parting the masses like one would rake their hands through water. But was he coming to help ... or to harm?  
  
She watched him in the few seconds it took for him to reach her, observing his poised, graceful way of moving. The way a single, banded braid dangled from between his temple and ear, barely swaying with his motions. His hair was a dusty blond-brown -- like honey and gold had fused into one color. It caught the light beautifully and the hue distracted her just enough to calm her frizzled wits.  
  
It became obvious he wouldn't harm her when he bent down, azure eyes gentle, and offered his hand to her. More so when he spoke, his voice both concerned yet commanding. "Please, let me help you up."  
  
English! He spoke English! As if she weren't able to refuse even if she wanted to, a hand was placed into his offered one, allowing the young man to aid her in standing. When she was finally upright, her free hand dropped down to pluck up her instrument, slinging it properly upon her back.  
  
"Are you all right, miss?" he queried, his gaze more probing than it appeared. Diplomatic and benevolent, yet within the few seconds he'd been near enough to her, he'd already ascertained that she was simply not a threat. Unusual for Coruscant, yes. But a threat? Hardly. Her energy was confused and panicked, but gentle and normally very peaceful.  
  
"Yes ... no..." She tried, then shook her head in frustration before collecting her thoughts and trying again. "Physically, yes. But ... where am I?" she whimpered. This place was much too strange for her to be comfortable just yet. Besides, she hardly knew this youth, who she noticed was wearing what appeared to be monks' robes ... or something very similar. By this point, however, her vision had long since drifted from his clothing.  
  
Sugared brown irises focused upon his face, begging silently for the answers to her questions, pleading for the solving of the puzzling riddle. Benevolence radiated from his features as well as a deep concern. Had she gotten a concussion or worse from her fall? Was this amnesia?  
  
"You're in the mid levels of Coruscant ... don't you remember how you got here?" He'd begun to direct them both toward the Temple, figuring it was best to get her to a healer and someone who might be able to help her situation more than he could. He was, after all, only a Padawan. A senior Padawan, but still in training, nevertheless.  
  
"I was in my closet, picking out a hair tie to wear in a show my band is supposed to be playing tonight. When I walked out, instead of being in my room, I was here. That's all I know."  
  
Now he knew he had to get her to the Temple. Master Qui-Gon would know what to do. And if he didn't, the Council certainly would. There was little in the Universe or the Force that could stump Master Yoda for long. But -- would she come with him of her own free will? He figured she must have been mind wiped by someone or something, but few reasons for such an action came to mind. She seemed to innocent a type to be deliberately hunting out things that would warrant a mind wipe.  
  
"I know this sounds a bit out of line, but I'm a Padawan Jedi at the Temple here. The Council could try and determine what happened to you..." he began in earnest, only to drift off when he realized she had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. No one could fake an expression like the lost, pained look she was giving him just then. Time to reword himself to make better sense. "I'm a student at a Temple of learning... a peaceful place with some of the most intelligent people in the galaxy there. If they can't help you, I doubt anyone else could. Will you come with me?"  
  
Alyssa hesitated, contemplating his offer as carefully as time allowed. She *didn't* know who this young man was.... nor did she know who these Council members were, where she was, or where they were going. But he spoke English. Or whatever they called it in this odd world. And he'd helped her. He seemed nice enough. And she had little choice else. The latter was the main reason she finally bobbed her head in the affirmative. "Lead the way."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The entrance to the Temple was formidable, the multistoried orifice looming before them like an oncoming storm. Instinctively she squeezed the hand that had held her own the entire trip to the place of learning. While she focused upon the construction standing ahead of them, the young man peered down upon his companion, a faint smile forming upon normally stoic lips. He returned her squeeze as comfortingly as he could, remembering how intimidated he had been his first time seeing the Jedi Temple and how the Masters had comforted them all with kind words. Then again, he was only a toddler Jedi-in-training.  
  
The girl was neither. To cap the situation, she wasn't from this galaxy. After talking with her on the way to the Temple, he had ruled out a mind wipe. She knew nothing of this world and too much of the planet she claimed to be from. She used words he'd never known and in turn asked questions about words he used everyday. She also showed no signs of forgetfulness that typically came for a short time after a mind wipe.  
  
The Padawan's thoughts were interrupted shortly after walking up to the Temple by the young lady at his side. She gently pulled upon his arm, managing both to halt his forward motion and aquire his undivided attention.  
  
"You're doing all of this for me ... and I'm grateful, but could you do me a favor and let me know the name of the person I feel this gratitude to?" she teasingly queried, managing to put another warm hearted look upon his features.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he answered, laughter lacing the words. "And who do I have the pleasure of escorting around?"  
  
Her mood seemed to lift instantly, a faint chuckle drifting from mirthful petals. "Alyssa McCormick."  
  
"Well, Alyssa McCormick, I'd be pleased if you would call me Obi. Most of my friends do, and I hope that for the time you're here, you will consider me a friend." He hid his amusement save for a mildly flirtatious smile which was returned tenderly.  
  
"If you'll call me 'Lyssa," she compromised, gesturing amiably for them to continue on into the Temple. He clasped her fingers into his own once more, heading toward the guarded doors that would open into the building. He would take her to his room as quietly as he could, attracting as little attention as he possibly could. There they could wait for Master Qui-Gon, he could make certain she was fed, and at the same time they could learn more about each other's worlds. As impartial as he was supposed to be in situations such as this, she was like a new toy of sorts, and he found her. He was part of her life -- the first part in Coruscant. She was attractive in an unconventional way, like the royal robes of some distant world. By all Masters, the Force was -humming- around her! Yet she'd never used it once. Perhaps it was the will of the Force that had brought her here? It clung to her, though, whether it pulled her here or not.  
  
Obi-Wan waved to the guards standing watch at the front of the Temple, then urged them both past trees planted in pots below the floor, people focused only on tests and katas, things needed to graduate this very prestigious Jedi Academy. His hand still securely owning hers, he took her through the Temple, up one of the lifts, and down a dormitory hall. Before each room was a nameplate stating those who resided within, though by the looks of it, she couldn't read the language. He'd have to ask her about that -- what written language she used.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like many cycles, they arrived at the door labeled Jinn-Kenobi. He placed his hand upon the door-lock and after a moment, it slid open. Inside was like a small apartment. A kitchenette and a main room large enough for a couch, two potted plants and a chair, with three doors on the right that most likely led to bedrooms and bathroom.  
  
"Please.. sit. I'll find something for us to eat, and we can talk till my Master arrives."   
  
Alyssa did as he instructed, lips pursing slightly as she glanced around the room, body sinking into the couch as the Padawan busied himself in the kitchen. Tea was made ... something he figured would be safe no matter where she was from. They were both human, right? Bread was also toasted, a fruit-preserve dished into a bowl if she wanted to put something on it, and once it was all done -- only a few minutes later -- he carried it all out upon a small tray, setting it before them both upon a table that sat in front of the couch.   
  
Gradually, they began to explore each other's lives, Alyssa asking questions about the Temple and what it was for and Obi inquiring about what she did on her own world and what else she may remember. As they chatted, Obi-Wan found himself relaxing his guard little bit by little bit till he was laughing and flirting with the young lady across from him, sipping away at a lightly flavored tea and nibbling at the slices of toast he'd made. He hadn't had this much fun with a female since ... since... Well, he wouldn't even think about that. No.. his attention was where his Masters had struggled so lengthily to get him focusing it in. He was finally living in the moment, and it did feel very right. 'Perhaps,' he mused, 'this is why my Masters kept trying to drill in me... This feeling of things just clicking.'  
  
It was with them curled up upon the couch, talking like friends that had been together for years, that Qui-Gon Jinn found them as he walked in after his afternoon class. He was looking forward to an evening of relaxation, of not having to look at another ten year old eagerly hoping to be called upon. No more katas being performed, by him or having to watch one by Obi-Wan. And then....? Well, he certainly didn't expect to see a girl inside their room, nor one that was dressed so strangely.   
  
"Padawan... Who is this?" Qui-Gon asked quietly, peering at the girl with a probing intensity. However strong Obi-Wan was with the Force, his Master was stronger and his gaze could be quite unsettling at times.   
  
'Uh-oh..... busted.' Alyssa gulped silently, staring at the taller Jedi Master with a sinking feeling in her stomach. How was she going to deal with *this*? 


	3. Complaint

This story has been hard to update, as it's based on an RP between myself and another of my friends. I apologise for the fact that I haven't updated it past chapter 2 yet... but... now that FF.net is removing all music fics and nc-17 fics, I don't see HOW I could possibly continue this story, knowing full well that it has already moved to nc-17 rating in the RP. Therefor, I'm removing this fic soon, and will be leaving FF.net for good. They're annoying, restrictive s.o.b.'s if you ask me.. and I don't care if the censor this once it's posted. They removed actor fics.. which was one of my loves, now they're removing all NC-17 fics and music fics... and sports fics.. they can just fry for all I care. Unleash your imagination and free your soul? NOT! Censorship is NOT how to free someone's soul. This isn't some little kiddie site. This is supposed to be a place for ALL fanfic authors to post. And no offense but when you're a fan of something and you write about it, it's fan fiction.   
  
It does NOT have to be based on an already existing fiction.. it just has to BE fiction, itself.   
  
So screw you FF.net. I'm outta here VERY soon.   
  
Forever pissed,  
Melanie  
  
PS - write me at dustedangel80@yahoo.com if you want to agree/flame/complain to me. 


	4. As we stole away

AN: In the role play, Qui-Gon and Obi are soulmates... lifemates.. :-) But... with a very open relationship. Which allows for this little romance to occur. Now... I can forget the role play, though it'll change a bit of what happens later on (good stuff, mild M/F/M mush.. no lemons like that.) or I can leave it as is. I'll let YOU decide... but please, email them to me. Subject: Calling Me Home SW Fan fic. *grin* thank ya muchly!)  
  
Obi-Wan rose immediately at his Master's voice, somehow maintaining his catlike grace as he accepted Qui-Gon's robe to put away. Noting the slight look of trepidation on his Padawan's guest's face, he managed to soften and smooth the harsher lines and voice, choosing his words so as he wouldn't frighten her without losing the need for the now-composed learner to explain.  
  
"Obi-Wan, who is our guest?" he tried again, and this time both of the younger pair seemed to relax, releasing a veritable waterfall of words from the Padawan. Apparently, Qui-Gon's student was rather excited about the girl.  
  
'I was walking back from the Senate - an assignment for Master Windu - when I felt a very odd sensation through the Force. I headed toward it to see what could be causing such a strange disturbance. Alyssa, my guest, was standing right where the unusual vibrations were coming from, looking rather bewildered to say the very least. An Ishi Tib (god.. is that a person or a race? ::quirk and a brow furrow:: ) was yelling at her, but from her face, I could tell she didn't understand a word he was saying. Next thing I knew, she was falling down, so I hurried over, hoping that she'd understand me. Master... she's not from this world.. not from this galaxy! I don't know how she got here... "  
  
"There is no evidence of a mind wipe? Or amenesia?" the Jedi Master interrupted, more information coming to him from their shared bond than from his learner's verbal diarrhea. He could nearly -see- the entire event, heart what his Padawan heard. In essence, it was as if Qui-Gon had been standing beside his Padawan learner the entire time.  
  
Of course, Obi-Wan's excitement and curiosity allowed the information to bubble up easily from his memories, picked up readily by his Master.  
  
"I'm certain, Master. Whatever happened to her, she isn't lying. It either happened to her or was such a vivid illusion that it might as well have. For all intents and purposes, she isn't from this galaxy."  
  
Even with the excitement that gushed from the Padawan, Obi had managed to create a small dinner for them all while he'd been talking. Alyssa glanced from one man to the other as they mused over what would happen to her, remaining mute as Qui-Gon went over their options, all of them involving telling the Council. All of them involving Alyssa's return home. Both of the younger humans exchanged a "look" that clearly said, "He's trying to make us look only to the positive..."  
  
Finally, Obi-Wan cleared his throat, gesturing to Alyssa almost casually. "With all respect, Master... we aren't children. Alyssa seems to know that there is a chance we won't be able to send her home.. not soon, or not ever. What will we do if she needs to stay here?" Obi shifted in his robes uncomfortably as Qui-Gon's gaze focused on the senior Padawan, but relaxed when the familiar chuckle of amusement turned the taller man's lips.  
  
"Forgive me, Obi-Wan... Alyssa. You are right to wonder about these things, Padawan. If Alyssa is unable to return home, I will petition the Council that she be allowed to stay here till she is ready to tackle life here on her own. And until the Council says otherwise, or Alyssa does, she is welcome to stay with us," the Jedi Master replied, eyes twinkling in mirth at the reaction of both.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at the news. A mild sense of ownership washed over him... not that he *owned* Alyssa, but he'd be taking care of her when she needed it, teaching her about the Galaxy they were in.  
  
"Now... Obi-Wan. How about you show Alyssa a bit of Coruscant while I bring this matter up with the Council? I'm sure that your knowledge of this planet will be beneficial to her." It wasn't a suggestion at all, but an order. And this one was to have *FUN*, though Qui-Gon wouldn't outright say it just then. Master Jinn's Padawan couldn't have been more thrilled. He was getting permission... no... a direct instruction to go out and enjoy himself in the company of an oddly dressed, though quite pretty (in his eyes, at least) young lady. He wouldn't look this gift horse in the mouth, though he mentally reminded himself to check Qui-Gon's sanity when he returned.  
  
"Yes, Master. Is there a specific time you would like us to return by?" Obi-speak for "I wonder if we'll have time for a drink or two..."  
  
"Just remember that you have morning exercises tomorrow. Master Yoda would not appreciate you falling asleep in the middle of your Katas."   
  
Yup. Master Qui-Gon Jinn had lost his mind, in Obi-Wan's opinion. And he was certainly going to take full advantage of the situation.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Author here. Again. Lol... I'm sorry if Obi seems a bit too energetic in this one, but... well.. he's male. And 18. And hormone driven. Go figure. Again, email me if you want to see more... and if you have an opinion as to which direction this little fic is going to go.) 


End file.
